DanMashi: Incluso Una Maquina Puede ser un Héroe en un Dungeon
by Inferno999
Summary: Hay muchas rarezas en este mundo. Los que se pueden controlar, y otros que nunca deben ver la luz del dia. Y no hay otro lugar con más rarezas en este mundo. Que la mazmorra subterránea. Donde lo imposible, se vuelve factible. Tal es su imprevisibilidad, que cualquier cosa puede suceder. E incluso, alterar el curso de nuestra historia.


Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darō ka?

DanMashi: Dungeon demo Mashin ga Hīrō ni Naru Koto ga Dekimasu

 **Capítulo 1:** Dungeon

Oscuro, silencioso y una sensación hostil, era lo que emanaba las profundidades de esta fosa oscura, los sonidos de bestias carroñeras y monstruos que ningún otro ser vivo haya conocido jamás, asolaban cada rincón de las interminables cavernas y pasajes. De las estalactitas caían gotas formando pequeños charcos, el sonido era relajante, pero algunas de esas gotas caían sobre el rostro de una persona.

Ahí ya hacia tirado en el suelo el cuerpo de un joven, cuerpo bien formado y unas ropas extrañas de colores llamativos, las gotas de agua lentamente lo hacían reaccionar, frunciendo el ceño, irritado, el joven lentamente abrió los ojos al sentir el frio del agua en su rostro, ¡Y por la increíble conmoción de su entorno! Este se apartó y arrincono a la pared con un grito sordo de sorpresa, mientras veía a su alrededor nada más que rocas, oscuridad y pequeñas partes que aun brillaban por la luz natural que venía de las partes más altas de la caverna. El joven asustado trato de recuperar la compostura tratando de ubicarse; sin éxito, no tuvo más opción que explorar su entorno

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Cómo llegue aquí?

¿Qué es aquí?

¿Qué hora es?

El joven hombre se interrogaba así mismo, sin éxito de encontrar una respuesta lógica, mirando a su alrededor, no parecía haber línea de escape, era como una caverna sólida, a excepción de pequeños agujeros en el cielo rocoso del que salía luz natural.

El cielo rocoso estaba a 200 metros, y las paredes de la caverna eran roca sólida, para cualquier persona normal esta sería una situación de la que escapar o salir sería imposible.

Afortunadamente…

Él no era una persona normal

-Si hay algo por lo que Rex Salazar es conocido. Es por romper cualquier obstáculo en su camino- dijo el joven de cabellos negro-azulados mientras unas brillantes luces azules con apariencia de circuitos se manifestaron en sus brazos y como tal, una masiva cantidad de metal y hierro brotaron creando con rapidez un par de manos con forma de mazos, hechos de hierro con color anaranjado, gris y negro.

Rex miro a su alrededor, buscando el sintió perfecto para empezar a taladrar

-En un momento estoy tomando café en la cafetería de Providencia y lo siguiente que veo es el escenario de algún juego RPG. Esta caverna es enorme- Rex buscaba por las paredes un muro hueco para hacer su camino fuera, mientras recapitulaba sus pasos antes de llegar aquí.

-Hm. Veamos, despertar, cocina, café, sentarme en la mesa; abro los ojos en un lugar aleatorio que no conozco…no se me ocurre otra persona que no sea Brecha. Después de todo este tiempo, esto es lo primero que decide hacer- hablo para sí mismo

-¡SE QUE ESTAS POR AQUÍ BRECHA! ¡NO TIENE CASO ESCONDERSE!-

La única respuesta que escucho fueron los ecos de sus gritos paranoicos, Rex se dio por vencido en tener contacto con la EVO de cuatro brazos, así que se dispuso a encontrar una salida

-Ni modo, hora de trabajar- con eso dicho, los engranajes dentro de su mazo se conectaron y empezaron a girar a gran velocidad, con ello su mazo se convirtió en un poderoso taladro

Rex impacto el taladro contra la pared más hueca de forma que conduzca a una salida, el joven EVO continuo su camino hasta llegar a otra parte de la caverna, la cual era increíblemente amplia y vacía, a diferencia de la anterior que era más parecida a un cuarto de descanso paradisiaco

Esta nueva sala…

… **se sentía hostil…**

-Tengo ese sentimiento de "Esto fue una mala idea" otra vez- esperando lo peor se armó de nuevo con sus Smack Hands.

Estaba calmado…demasiado…calmado

Una pequeña gota de sudor bajo por la mejilla de Rex…la gota lentamente cayo, hasta hacer contacto con el piso, un chispear casi inaudible

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!**

 **GGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!**

 **WRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!**

 **KIKIKIKIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA**

 **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHRRRRRGGGG**

¡LAS PAREDES DE LA SALA ESTABAN DANDO A LUZ A UN SINFÍN DE BESTIAS!

Criaturas míticas salían sin control. Minotauros, Ciclopes, Mantícoras, Quimeras, Centauros, Arpías, Ogros, Orcos, Enormes Escorpiones, Titanes, Dragones. Cada monstruo rodeaba a nuestro héroe, esperando por el primer movimiento

Rex, sin pestañear, ni sorpresa, ni miedo. Al verse rodeado, lentamente acomodo y gafas cuyo lente reflejaba la horda que tenía en frente, los monstruos rugían al verlo tan calmado, él apretaba los puños robóticos con fuerza, mientras las líneas azules cubrieron su torso y piernas. Tomo postura de combate, gritando desde lo más profundo de su pecho

 ** _\- ¡VAMOS! –_**

Y la Horda así lo hizo

 **Cargaron contra si mismos, en una épica y bestial batalla.**

* * *

El calabozo subterráneo.

El único mundo de donde nacen los monstruos, dividido en diferentes pisos, nadie puede definir su amplitud y profundidad, esa es la información desconocida, la experiencia desconocida y el peligro desconocido. Un lugar lleno de varias oportunidades. Y aquellos que se dirigen a lo desconocido, las personas que lo desafían son llamados [Aventureros].

-¡LEVANTEN SUS ESCUDOS!-

A la orden de su Capitan, los soldados enfrentaban con valor hordas de minotauros por pura fuerza bruta, determinados a ganar y no morir

 **[Calabozo Subterráneo. 49no Piso]**

 **Moytura**

 **"GRAN DESIERTO"**

-¡VANGUARDIA NO DEJEN QUE LA FORMACION COLAPSE! ¡RETAGUARDIA CONTINUEN EL ATAQUE!- ordeno el capitán a sus soldados, un ejército de humanos y criaturas semi-humanas, tales como humanos gato y conejo, cuyas características similares son sus colas y orejas. Un ejército de fantasía, arqueros, magos, tiradores, caballeros, todos unidos contra una horda de minotauros

-¡TIONE! ¡TIONA! ¡APOLLEN EL LADO IZQUIERDO RAPIDO!-

En el campo de batalla, el par de chicas gemelas de piel bronceada había escuchado la orden de su capitán

-Ah-eh…no importan cuanta energía tenga, ¡No es suficiente!- quejo la gemela más pequeña

-¡Para de murmurar y muévete!- le regaño su hermana

-¡HEY! ¡LOS MONSTRUOS HAN ALCANZADO EL FRENTE! ¡PAR DE HERMNAS SACRIFICIO!- les grito furioso su compañero mitad bestia

-¡Lo sabemos! ¡Lo sabemos!- ambas hermanas se abalanzaron contra el grupo de minotauros sin problemas, el capitán veía a sus soldados con orgullo

 _-C-Capitaaaaan~… ¿no es mala la situación?-_ quejo temeroso uno de los soldados al lado de su líder, parecía estar a punto de orinarse

Su capitán, por sorprendente que parezca, era un sujeto de apariencia y físico completamente infantil, asemejándose a la de un muchacho de quizá doce o 13 años, quizá menos. Pero ciertamente las apariencias engañan

-Nosotros somos exploradores del Calabozo de la "Familia Loki" ¿No deberíamos estar acostumbrados a este tipo de peleas?-

 **-Familia Loki-**

[Capitán Finn Deimne]

En efecto, este hombre rubio de ojos azules y de apariencia infantil era el afamado capitán de una de las familias más grandes y prestigiosas, y está aquí como uno de los más grandes aventureros

-"A pesar de decir eso…"- Finn veía las hordas interminables de minotauros al frente, esto se ponía muy peligroso, sus camaradas seguían batallando ferozmente protegiendo las líneas fronterizas

-"El encantamiento para el canto aún no está listo…"- volteo a ver a su 2da al mando, una hermosa elfo de cabellos dorados, quien estaba recitando un cantico

 _{En un instante. Las grandes llamas serán liberadas}_

 _{Las llamas de la Guerra de inevitable Destrucción}_

 _{El cuerno que señala el inicio de la Guerra suena fuertemente}_

La hermosa mujer continuaba el canto mientras el sello mágico brillaba fuertemente bajo sus pies, el aura mágica envolvía su cuerpo

 **-Familia Loki-**

*Aventurera de Primera Clase*

[Riveria Rios Alfar]

-"Por favor podrías liberarlo un poco más rápido?"- pensó un poco cómico al ver como ella siendo la más grande maga tenga que esperar tanto por un hechizo a gran escala

En otro lado del campo de batalla, una pequeña elfo estaba a punto de ser atacada por uno de ser atacada por uno de los minotauros

-¡LEFIYA!- la joven advertida por el grito vio como varios aventurares trataron de apartar a la bestia, solo para ser tirado solo con su fuerza bruta, el minotauro viendo el paso libre se acercaba a la pequeña elfo que estaba ahora sola y asustada, el minotauro babeada con solo verla

La bestia se lanzó sobre ella sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el minotauro fue cortado en pedazos

-¡Aiz-san!- la pequeña vio a su salvador que no era más que "La Princesa de la Espada"

-Eso…sobre eso. ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Hacia donde te diriges!- Lefiya no tuvo tiempo para agradecer dado que Aiz fue al ataque enseguida, descuartizando minotauros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

En pocos movimientos a alta velocidad, Aiz fue capaz de cercenar a un gran grupo de minotauros sin problemas, dejando sorprendidos al resto de los aventureros que pudieron ver el increíble despliegue de habilidad

-In…Increíble-

-Entonces esta es la Princesa de la Espada. Entre el pequeño número de aventureros de primera clase, el nombrado como el más fuerte. La Princesa de la Espada, Aiz Wallenstein…- los aventureros veian al espadachín deslizarse por el campo de batalla como si fuera su habitad natural

-¡El miembro más joven y talentoso de la familia Loki!-

Mientras los soldados miraban atónitos, por la mente de Aiz pasaban pensamientos que los sorprenderían aún mas

-"…No es suficiente, aún estoy lejos de ser los suficientemente ¡fuerte!"- pensó mientras su espada atravesaba cientos de minotauros al mismo tiempo

-"Aun más fuerte. Quiero convertirme en la más fuerte. Llegando a alcanzar el pico más lejano"- la princesa de la espada se lanzó al aire hacia otro gran grupo de minotauros, pero justo cuando corto la cabeza del primero escucho el grito de Finn a lo lejos

-¡AIZ, REGRESA!- la chica rubia se dio la vuelta para ver a Riveria cuyo poder mágico rebosaba bestialmente, mientras Finn le hacía señas de que se retirara inmediatamente

 _{El Arte de Encantamiento de Las Llamas del Infierno}_

 _{Barre A Través De Todo Y Abre Las Cortinas Del Caos En La Guerra}_

 _{¡QUEMA A TRAVES DE TODO ESPADA SURTR! ¡MI NOMBRE ES ALFAR!}_

Aiz con un gran salto salió del rango del sello mágico que se expandió a través de toda la horda de minotauros, los sellos mágicos se encendieron en un rojo carmesí, con una poderosa explosión, erupciones de fuego, geiseres de fuego fueron disparados arrasando con el ejército de minotauros en cuestión de segundos, limpiando al campo de batalla por completo, Aiz presencio el despliegue de poder con una expresión indiferente

Una vez que Aiz regreso a tierra contemplo un poco más la zona devastada por el ataque mágico de Riveira, era simplemente un llano muerto y vacío sin vida, simplemente increíble

-Aiz…- la susodicha se volteo para ver a su capitán Finn poner su mano en su hombro con una sonrisa sospechosamente amable

* * *

 **[Calabozo Subterráneo. 50MO Piso]**

"Campamento"

Aiz estaba sentada con las piernas juntas, un poco cabizbaja mientras se preparaba para escuchaba el sermón de sus superiores

-¿Sabes porque fuiste citada, Aiz?- pregunto Finn

-Si- respondió la joven aventurera

-Entonces será simple. ¿Por qué desobedeciste la orden de mantener las líneas frontales?- todos estaban dispuestos a escuchar la respuesta de Aiz, sin embargo, la mirada en sus ojos les decía que estaba insegura o asustada de cómo reaccionarían ellos mismos

-Aiz, eres muy fuerte. A pesar de eso aun eres parte del equipo. Sin importar que sean acciones correctas o incorrectas, aun afectan los miembros de rangos más bajos ¿Entiendes?- Finn continuaba su sermón, la aventurera rubia aun miraba cabizbaja, por lo que el aventurero veterano decidió hacer una pregunta pesada

-¿Te sientes limitada, en tu posición actual?- pregunto Finn seriamente esperando una reacción de Aiz, quien, fue tomada por sorpresa, luego mirando de reojo a sus compañeros veteranos de forma avergonzada

-Si, lo siento- respondió con pena, esperando el siguiente sermón

-No digas eso, Finn. Aiz solo quería reducir la carga que llevaban los de la vanguardia- Aventurero de Primera Clase, Gareth Landrock dio la cara por defender a la joven aventurera

-En ese caso, Yo, quien estaba haciendo el canto tan afanosamente, tuve también algo de culpa- también defendió Reveria a su pequeña protegida

Finn se rasco la mejilla al ver como sus dos compañeros veteranos daban la cara por defender a la pequeña Aiz, no tuvo mas que dar el sermón final

-Aiz. Este es el calabozo. Nosotros no sabemos que puede llegar a suceder. También Lefiya y los otros miembros son incapaces de pelear como tú. Por favor recuerda eso-

-…Yo, entiendo…- asintió Aiz

-Si ese es el caso. Dirígete rápido a preparar tu tienda- Finn la despidió con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Aiz caminaba por el campamento cargando su tienda, buscando un lugar para prepararla, eso parecía, ya que solo ha estado caminado aleatoriamente pensado aun lo que dijo su capitán

"¿Te sientes limitada, en tu posición actual?"

"Han visto a través de mí. Yo sé que esto es el calabozo. Que realmente debería de proteger a mis compañeros. No debería ser temeraria. A pesar de que yo…lo sé." Aiz miraba hacia las alturas de la colina, miraba profundamente hacia lo mas alto de la caverna forestal

【 **Pero aún no puedo detenerme** 】

"No importa dónde. Yo seguiré desando convertirme en la mas fuerte"

* * *

Después de una reunión con Lefiya, Tione y Tiona, un concurso de comida donde Tiona salió victoriosa, el grupo de chicas aventureras se dirigieron a la reunión de escuadrón para discutir la misión que se le fue encomendada a la familia Loki aparte de explorar el piso sin acabar número 59vo

Los miembros ejecutivos de la Familia Loki se reunieron en la fogata para escuchar las ordenes de su capitán Finn

-Bien entonces, decidamos un acuerdo para el futuro. La "meta" de la expedición es "descubrir y explorar el piso inacabado". Eso no ha cambiado. Pero primero, antes de alcanzarla misión del piso 59avo, tenemos que finalizar una "misión de aventurero"-

La "Misión de Aventurero, se refiere a las misiones que son dadas por los gremios, dioses jefes de los familiares, hombres de negociones u otros aventureros. Cuando el grupo acepta la misión esta debe ser completada como compensación, ellos recibirán una recompensa de parte del solicitante, séase ciertas cantidades de efectivo, ítems raros o materiales primos de alta calidad. La identidad del solicitante puede variar significativamente

-La misión de aventurero es tipo "búsqueda" …si no mal recuerdo fue aceptado por la _"Familia Dian Cecht"_?- menciono Tiona a su capitán

-El fin es recolectar una gran cantidad de ***Agua de Primavera*** en el piso 51ro "Primavera de Cadmus". Pero la cantidad de ***Agua de Primavera*** que debería ser colectada en primavera es muy escasa. A fin de que se complete el pedido usando un poco cantidad de recursos y tiempo-

-Por ellos el grupo se dividirá en dos equipos de aventureros. Usando una pequeña cantidad de elites de la cabeza respectivamente en dos ámbitos-

De esa forma Finn impartió los grupos aventureros para completar la búsqueda en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible

Grupo A

Lefiya, Tione, Tiona y Aiz.

Grupo B

Finn, Gareth, Bete y una peculiaridad

-Eh?! ¿Yo? ¿Y no Riveria-sama?- pregunto Lefiya conmocionada al ver que su superior no formo parte de ninguno de los dos grupos, a lo que ésta contesto estoicamente

-Mi deber es cuidar del campamento. Además, Lefiya, recuerda que algún día serás mi sucesora, ve y gana experiencia como tal. Por favor, únete por mi-

Tione solo se quejaba de cómo no podría estar a lado de su amado capitán

-El nombre de "Primavera de Cadmus" es justo como suena. Hay un poderoso dragón que ha vuelto ese lugar su base. Es el mas poderoso descubierto. Además del Jefe de Piso (clase jefe)- explico Finn al grupo de chicas aventureras

-Sin embargo, como son ustedes de quienes hablamos, confío en que regresaran completamente a salvo de eso- reconoció Finn, aumentando la confianza de las chicas, ¡quienes emocionadas por su misión se prepararon al instante con fuerte "Si!" hacia su capitán

* * *

 **Lo que no sabían nuestros aventureros, es que algo oscuro, siniestro y metálico, ya hace surcando los abismos mas profundos…del Dungeon**

* * *

-¡Y-Yo…estoy extremadamente apenada! Yo…al final no hice nada…- lloro Lefiya al ver como sus compañeras habían exterminado al resto de los monstruos antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad de su canto

-¿Estas bien Lefiya? Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces no se puede hacer nada, estas cosas pasan ¿sabes?- trato de animarla Tiona

-Pero mis habilidades solo retrasan a todas-

Tione se sumó a la conversación para animar a la pequeña elfa

-Cálmate Lefiya con tu poder mágico eres capaz de acabar con todos los monstruos de este piso. ¡Ten mas confianza!-

-¡Si! ¡Si les das, todos los monstruos morirán al instante!-

Aiz miraba a las dos amazonas subiendo los ánimos de su compañera, pero no podía evitar pensar una cosa al respecto

-"…si Lefiya es una hechicera de retaguardia que se especializa en magia. Sus responsabilidades son diferentes a las nuestras. Puede que sea la más débil de nosotras en corto rango, pero si se basa en poder de fuego. Ella es mas poderosa de las cuatro. Lo de recién, dejar que los monstruos se le acercaran fue nuestro error"- la princesa de la espada hizo su camino lentamente para sumarse a la charla motivacional

-¿Aiz?- Tiona se sorprendió como la calmada y callada Aiz se acerco a hablar por cuenta propia

* * *

 _-[Lo siento…]_

 _-[No te sientas Mal]_

 _-[Esta bien, Lefiya es fuerte]_

* * *

Literalmente Aiz consideraba sus opciones como si de un juego de citas se tratase, viendo que debía decir para animar a su pequeña compañera

-¿Cuál debería elegir?- se preguntó para colmo

-¡Lo siento, me estoy quejando mucho! Iré a recoger las piedras mágicas- Lefiya se excuso inmediatamente hacia los cuerpos de los monstruos dejando a sus compañeras, especialmente a Aiz, preocupadas

-¡Espera Lefiya, recoger las piedras es trabajo de pares!- le pidió Tione

Asi las hermanas amazonas le dieron unos consejos para hablar mas plenamente con sus emociones para ir con la pequeña elfo, "solo dilo fuerte", es lo que le dijo Tiona

-Hora de comenzar- Lefiya se puso guantes mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo inerte de uno de los Rihnos, aunque se quejaba de lo asqueroso y raro que se sentía mientras buscaba la piedra mágica

La "Piedra Mágica" es un mineral que se obtiene al matar a los monstruos del calabozo subterráneo. Las Piedras Mágicas son el "núcleo" de los monstruos. Cuando las pierden, sus cuerpos se convierten en cenizas. Es la fuente vital de los monstruos

Y para los aventureros, son una fuente importante de ingresos. Es posible cambiarlos por oro en la Organización de Manejo de Aventureros (Gremio) u otras familias. Aunque hay parte de los monstruos que no se transforman en cenizas, a eso lo llamamos "Botín". Es también otra fuente de ingresos

-Lefiya… ¿No te estas…sobre esforzando?- pregunto preocupada Aiz al ver a su amiga cargar una funda red 4 veces mas grande que su propio cuerpo, lleno de cuernos de Rihnos

-¡N-No hay…p-problema!- la chica elfo exclamo exhaustamente al ser abrumada por el peso del botín

-Si…si no soy útil en batalla, al menos puedo cargar con todo este botín. Hare lo mejor que pueda con esto-

Pero…sabemos cómo acabara esto

 _¡BAM!_

 _-¡KYA!-_ finalmente su cuerpo sucumbió al peso y dejo caer todo junto con su cuerpo

-¡Estas bien Lefiya!- Aiz corrió a socorrerla, sin embargo, le joven aventurera se dejó postrada en el suelo, con un fuerte aire de derrota a su alrededor

-Estoy bien. Estoy completamente bien así, no es bueno si ni siquiera puedo hacer esto. Porque quiero volverme mas fuerte, juntas…incluso hice una promesa con Aiz-san. Pero no puedo protegerme a mi misma, si Tione-san no hubiese estado ahí- se lamento de cara al piso, dando un mirada triste y derrotada

-Solo soy una molestia. Si ni siquiera tengo el talento y las cualidades para estar junto a Aiz-san y las demás. Si no puedo hacer siquiera esto- con una cara llorosa, Lefiya se lamento a ella misma por su "falta" de aptitud para su puesto como aventurera y hechicera

Aiz escucho cada palabra en silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras para confrontar a su decaída amiga

-Eso es…verdad. Te puedo entender, porque yo también tuve esa experiencia. Era completamente inútil en batalla y tenia que depender de la ayuda de otros. No importa que hiciera, mis esfuerzos eran para nada- el dato sobresalto fuertemente a Lefiya sacándola de su trance depresivo mirando a su compañera con una expresión sobresaltada

-¡¿TE REFIERES A TI, AIZ-SAN?!- exclamo

-Si, fue cuando me uní a la "Familia Loki". Tenía probablemente, siete años-

-¡¿SIETE AÑOS?!- Lefiya se sobre emociono al escuchar dicho dato que no pudo evitar imaginarse como seria el haberse unido a la "Familia Loki" cuando Aiz aun era una novata, dicha fantasía condujo a imaginarse una versión "Loli" de Aiz misma

" _Lefiya… ¿Onee-chan?"_

-¿Lefiya?- Aiz le pregunto porque parecía estar por las nubes, a lo que la joven Elfo salió de su fantasía con un rubor que le llegaba hasta las orejas

-¡NADA! ¡NADA! Absolutamente nada-

Igualmente, Aiz continuo su relato

-En ese momento era como Lefiya, no podía hacer nada, excepto cargar con los botines recolectados por los demás miembros veteranos. También cargue con sus equipajes, el de todos. Luego dormí por 3 días-

-¿Nadie intento detenerte?-

-Finn decía que era una lección. También Riveria estaba enojada. Aprendí que en el Dungeon no debes sobre esforzarte, es suficiente que hagas lo que eres capaz de hacer- aconsejo Aiz

-Lo que Lefiya puede hacer es diferente a nosotras, vamos a proteger a Lefiya de los monstruos. Asi que solo dejamos…dejamos…- Aiz lentamente se trababa en que más podría decir, sin embargo, tuvo en mente muy claro las palabras que le dio Tiona

" _Si tienes que decir algo, dilo fuerte!"_

-Yo…no importa cuantas veces, vamos a proteger a Lefiya, así la próxima vez, Lefiya nos ayudara cuando estemos en problemas. _Eso significa ser camaradas, ser "Familia"-_

La elfo rubia lloraba conmovida y sonrojada, asintiendo lentamente

 _ **-¡AIZ TIENE RAZON!-**_

Tiona y Tione saltaron emocionadas al dúo luego de su charla motivacional

De esta forma el escuadrón de waifus-ehem, digo, aventureras, dieron fin al conflicto emocional de Lefiya para centrarse en su actual misión, conseguir el agua de primavera de Cadmus

Y nada se interpondría en su camino

* * *

 _Literalmente 5 minutos después_

* * *

-¡Perdón, no puedo creer que haya soltado el mapa!- lamento Lefiya otra vez, al ver si situación actual, perdidas en el Dungeon, el peor destino que puede enfrentar un aventurero

-Esta bien, esta bien- la consoló Tione

-Pero ¿Por dónde deberíamos ir? ¿Este es el piso 51 no? No creo que nos hayamos perdido tanto- dijo Tiona

Después de varios intentos por recrear una vía alternativa, Tione tratando de recrear el mapa usando su poderosa memoria, solo para terminar haciendo un "retrato detallado" del capitán Finn, Aiz fallando en usar una charla motivacional y Lefiya desesperada tratando de regresar por donde vinieron para encontrar el mapa

Solo quedaba una única persona cuerda

-Si es sobre encontrar la ubicación de las Aguas Termales, yo se donde están- menciono Tiona al grupo de amigas, quienes, tuvieron sus propias opiniones

-No quiero basarme en tu memoria- respondió fríamente su hermana

-Tiona, esta bien su puedes hacer lo que puedas en el calabozo- la animo Aiz

-Quiero creerte, pero…- Lefiya avergonzada intento buscar mejores palabras

Esto solo lastimo el orgullo de la amazona

-Hump, que malas. No me refería a eso, solo tienen que escuchar- puso su mano en su oído, las demás siguieron su ejemplo, aprovechando el silencio. Podían oír el eco de gotas cayendo, ahora el grupo tenia una guía, por lo que hicieron su camino guiándose por el eco

-Estamos cerca- dijo Tiona

-Que bueno que el Dungeon esta en silencio, eso es de gran ayuda- dijo Aiz

-¿Pero no esta muy silencioso? Además, los monstruos ya no aparecen- comento Lefiya preocupada de que todo haya estado tan calmado

-Y no conocemos el camino de vuelta-

Aiz hizo una señal de alto

-Sobre volver, primero tenemos que conseguir el Agua De Primavera. Deberíamos poner nuestra atención en pelear contra Cadmus- el grupo se detuvo al ver la gran apertura en el muro del pasillo, que conducía a un ala, obviamente, la zona donde estaba el agua y el Dragon

-Cadmus es el monstruo mas fuerte, aparte del Jefe de Piso ¿cierto?- pregunto Lefiya

-Cadmus es como el guarda espaldas de las Aguas Termales- dijo Aiz

-¡¿Entonces no podemos escabullirnos?!- quejo la pequeña Elfo

-Como sea, primero derrotemos al dragón Cadmus- Tiona queriendo entrar primero

El grupo lentamente se acerco a la entrada mientras Tione explicaba el plan

-Usaremos el mismo método. Aiz, Tiona y Yo retendremos a Cadmus, mientras Lefiya conjura el canto para un poderoso ataque. Cuando empiece a retirarse, lo rodeamos y lo derrotamos de un golpe-

-¡Lefiya, contamos contigo!- animo la amazona

-A-Ah…Si!-

.

.

.

.

Algo no estaba bien…

-Raro- Aiz fue la primera y dar paso adelante del grupo directamente hacia la entrada del dragón Cadmus, ganándose la preocupación instantánea de su equipo

-Esta muy silencioso-

-¡Espera un minuto!-

-¡¿Aiz?!-

El grupo entro a ala gigantesca, hogar del Dragon Cadmus y las Aguas Termales de Primavera, un cuarto gigantesco digno de ser llamado el campo de batalla para un monstruo

Pero ahí estaba…solo una enorme pila de polvo

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Apesta-

-¡Esto es…!-

 **-¡LOS RESTOS DEL DRAGON CADMUS!-** Tione miro exaltada las montañas de polvo de monstruo, de lo que solía ser el dragón mas fuerte

-¿Fue derrotado por otros aventureros?- pregunto Lefiya temerosa al ver semejante bestia derrotada

-El numero de grupos de aventureros que han logrado llegar a los pisos mas profundos se pueden contar con una mano. Pero no escuche de ninguna familia que se superponga a nuestra expedición- explico Tione, revisando los restos de la pila de polvo

-…Y el botín no fue recogido- dijo mientras sacaba lo que seria tela o piel del pilo de arena

 _-… ¡UWAAAH! ¡¿LA PIEL DE CADMUS?! ¡NO ES UN ITEM EXTREMADAMENTE RARO?!-_ grito Tiona sorprendida al ver tal cantidad de valiosa piel salir de la pila de arena

-No hay ningún aventurero que dejaría tal ítem-

El ambiente se tornó ligeramente hostil

-Algo vino aquí, que incluso fue capaz de matar al poderoso Dragon Cadmus, algo aparte de un aventurero- teorizo Tione a la par que sus compañeras con armas en mano, y una expresión preocupada, revisaron sus alrededores, solo para no encontrar nada

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-

 **¡BRRRRRRRRRR!**

Y a la par que Tione exclamo, un fuerte terremoto sacudió el lugar, sorprendiendo a las aventureras

-¡¿LA TIERRA TIEMBLA?!- Tiona grito asustada al fuerte movimiento

-¡RAPIDO, HAY QUE SALIR DE LA CAVERNA! ¡COJAN EL AGUA!- ordeno Tione a las demás para salir del lugar

Apenas salieron de la caverna, el terremoto termino, dejando a las aventureras confundidas

-Es la primera vez que el Dungeon tiembla de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando un Jefe de Piso nace, la tierra tiembla tanto- comento Tiona

-Si, el día de hoy están pasando demasiadas cosas raras-

Aiz empezó a recoger las piedras mágicas que estaban en el suelo

-¿Pusiste las Piedras Mágicas para marcar nuestro camino?- le pregunto Lefiya

-Si-

-Hey, ¿Qué opinas Tione?- Tiona le pregunto su hermana

-A pesar de lo que pensaría, normalmente tendría que ser otro monstruo el que hizo esto- respondió ella

-¿Un monstruo que sea capaz de derrotar al poderoso dragón Cadmus?- pregunto Tiona

-Un Jefe de Piso no debería aparecer aquí, así que, basándonos en los monstruos de este piso, inclusivo un grupo de ellos no seria capaz de lograr vencer a Cadmus- Tione seguía teorizando que pudo haber matado al dragón

Aiz se quedó pensando, recordando las palabras que Loki le había dicho hace un tiempo

-"Es cierto, no conocemos la existencia de tal monstruo. _'Recuerda Aiz, "eso" es algo que todo aventurero debe evitar'_. Un **Irregular** "- Aiz pensó en la existencia de una criatura nunca antes vista, capaz de acabar con el poderoso Dragon

Algo peligroso estaba surcando el Dungeon

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

¡De la nada! Un grito desesperado y lleno de dolor inundo las halas del Dungeon, sobresaltando al grupo de aventureras, pues la voz que lloraba por ayuda, no era otra que de uno de sus compañeros

-¡¿ESA ES?!-

-¡¿LA VOZ DE RAÚL?!-

Las aventureras se apresuraron a socorrer a su amigo siguiendo la dirección por donde escuchar el grito

-¡Por aquí!-

A medida que seguían recorriendo el Dungeon, saliendo de una de las halas asi otro de los grandes túneles, se sorprendió al ver como de uno de los lados sus otros compañeros, Bete, Gareth y Finn venían corriendo, siendo perseguidos por una criatura nunca antes vista, su apariencia física dando alusión a un tipo insecto, clase Oruga

-¡CAPITAN!-

Tiona se lanzó primero con su arma, una enorme espada de doble filo hecha de Adamantite de gran peso y fuerza

-¡DETENTE TIONA!- advirtió su Capitán, pero ya era tarde, ambos habían hecho contacto, el monstruo oruga disparo un liquido verde de su orificio frontal, sin embargo, Tiona lo esquivo por completo logrando acertar un poderoso corte partiéndolo a la mitad

-¡NO TOQUES EL LIQUIDO DE SU CUERPO!- Finn gritó, pero ya era tarde, la espada estaba totalmente dentro del cuerpo de la criatura

-Eh?-

Y en una cuestión de segundos, una erupción de ese líquido verde salió disparado, Tiona retiro su espada y se apartó rápidamente, pero ya era tarde, la poderosa espada fue derretida instantáneamente

-¡¿Se esta derritiendo?! ¡Se derritió! - Tiona vio cómo su arma fue convertida en un charco de metal derretido

-"Una nueva especie?! No, comparado a eso, esto es. Una enorme bomba llena de ácido"- Aiz pensó al ver al nuevo monstruo

-¡Ese bastardo! ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi arma?!- le grito Tiona dispuesta a vengar su equipo

-¡CORRE MUJER IDIOTA, AHÍ VIENEN MAS!- le grito Bete a la par que el resto siguió corriendo, Tiona confundida con un ¿huh?; vio como a lo lejos

¡UNA MANADA DE LAS NUEVAS CRIATURAS LLEGABA A TODA VELOCIDAD!

-¡UUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Tiona corrió con el rabo entre las patas al lado de sus compañero mientras gritaba

-¡Que diablos son esas cosas! ¡En serio, que demonios!- Tiona seguía corriendo despavorida

-No lo sabemos, fuimos atacados de repente por ellos. Luego de que derrotamos al poderoso Dragon Cadmus y recogimos el agua termal, peleamos contra eso. Perdimos nuestras armas y no fuimos capaces de defendernos, asi que escapamos- explico Finn

-¿Esas cosas causaron el Terremoto de hace rato? ¿Esta lastimado, capitán?- pregunto Tione preocupada

-No nosotros estamos bien, pero Raúl fue tocado por el acido corrosivo, si no lo tratamos pronto puede ser malo. En cuento a lo que dijiste, sentimos ese Terremoto, cuando ya estábamos peleando contra esas cosas, no creo que lo hayan causado- Finn termino su relato a la par un grupo de otros monstruos fueron engullidos por la nueva especie

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿También ataca a otros monstruos?!- Tiona dijo conmocionada

-Ya sea nosotros u otros monstruos, esa nueva especie ataca lo que este cerca, por no decir que parece que ataca a los monstruos primero- explico Finn

-También recolectamos esto- Tiona le entrego restos del Dragón

-Si, esto lo confirma, esa nueva especie es lo suficientemente fuerte, como para matar al poderoso Dragón Cadmus- Finn vio preocupado viendo la nueva información, esas criaturas pueden ser problemáticas

-Finn ¿Podemos derrotarlos?- le pregunto Aiz

-Los ataques son efectivos, pero por cada ataque, debemos sacrificar un arma. Es costoso, si es contra un grupo de ellos, no hay nada que podamos hacer- respondió Finn, luego de llegar a una conclusión

-Pero si se trata de magia, es otro tema. Si conseguimos tiempo para un canto y liberar un poderoso hechizo que ayude a eliminar a todos los monstruos de un golpe…- a su vez lo dijo, la mirada de todos quedo en Lefiya, quien, confundida, solo pudo poner una expresión temerosa

-¿Eh?-

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Otro poderoso terremoto sacudió a los héroes conforme hacia su camino, conmocionados, a su frente otro enorme grupo de esas criaturas salió disparado

-¡VIENEN POR EL FRENTE!-

-¡TODOS POR EL CAMINO A LA DERECHA!- ordeno el capitán seguido por sus subordinados

Los demás siguieron la orden de Finn, tratando de evadir a los nuevos monstruos, hasta que llegaron a un cuarto gigantesco, obviamente, era una arena de batalla, el Dungeon, aunque un misterio aun, es conocido por poner trampas sin darse cuenta, el Dungeon, está **vivo** constantemente reparándose y dando a luz a infinitos monstruos.

La siniestra trampa del Dungeon, que pone a los aventureros perdidos en el abismo de la desesperación. La masiva producción de monstruos

 **[¡MONSTER PARTY!]**

 **¡LA PAREDES DABAN A LUZ A UN EJERCITO DE RHINOS!**

-¡Bete, Gareth, Tiona! ¡Protejan a Raúl y los otros repelen a los monstruos!- ordeno el experimentado aventurero

-Lefiya, tu eres la clave para esta victoria. Necesitamos ese hechizo, pero para ayer- la pequeña elfo asintió nerviosa

-"Una persona como yo…"- ella dudo

-Esta bien, Lefiya- ella levanto la mirada hacia Aiz

-Nosotras te protegeremos no importa las veces. Solo has lo que puedes hacer- le sonrío Aiz, dándole los ánimos que necesitaba, la princesa de la espada se lanzó al combate

Lefiya vio como cada uno de sus compañeros daba su máximo esfuerzo, para que ella sea capaz de cambiar el curso de la batalla, era su responsabilidad, y cumpliría su parte, sin importar que

-¡Seré completamente devota! ¡A las cosas que puedo hacer!- inicio el circulo mágico, comenzando el cantico

 _[A los guerreros arrogantes del bosque]_

 _[Levanten sus arcos hacia los saqueadores]_

 _[Los gritos que llaman sus compañeros, a poner las flechas]_

-"Todos están arriesgando sus vidas. Asi que, si no tengo un poco de protección, esta bien… ¡Pondré toda mi concentración y todo lo que tengo en la magia!"-

 _[Iluminen las decoraciones, las luces del bosque]_

-"¡Porque Ellos confían en mí! ¡Ellos vendrán a protegerme!"-

 _[Como una lluvia torrencial, quemen completamente a los barbaros]_

 _-"Asi que…"-_

 _ **-"Asi que la próxima vez… ¡YO VOY A AYUDARTE, AIZ-SAN!"-**_

 _ **-"¡ESTO ES LO QUE SIGNIFICA SER FAMILIA!"**_

 _ **-¡DISPARA!-**_

 _ **-"¡ESTA ES TODA MI FUERZA!"-**_

 _ **{FUSILLADE FALARICA}**_

La esfera de energía que se formo sobre Lefiya convulsiono y disparo una ráfaga de rayos mágicos, penetrando y matando a todos los monstruos en la zona, como un cañón de artillería, limpio el lugar rápido y exitosamente, una brutal vista, provocada por una linda y tierna doncella élfica

-¡Lefiya! ¡Como esperábamos, eres capaz! ¡Un ataque, solo un ataque! ¡Lefiya eres increíble!- Tiona la felicitaba y le sobaba la cabeza emocionada, avergonzado a la chica elfo

-Yo…puse todo mi poder mental en eso…asi que…awawawawa- se desplomaba de a poco

-Fui muy poderoso cierto…maldición, mi pelo se quemo un poco- agrego Bete al ver el poderoso despliegue de magia

-¡Kuhahaha! Ya ha llegado a este grado, al contrario, es muy tranquilizante- rio Gareth al ver el increíble desarrollo de la pequeña Lefiya

Mientras las amazonas felicitaban a la pequeña elfo, una persona más se unió lentamente al grupo

-Aiz-san…-

Esta sonrío relajadamente

-…Gracias, Lefiya-

Ella sonrojada, con una cara llorosa pero sonriente, asintió a su amiga

-¡Si!- sonrío tiernamente

Sin embargo, entre toda la felicidad, Finn se vio a si mismo sumido en sus pensamientos, preocupado

-¿Sucede algo, Capitán?- le pregunto Tione

-Antes de entrar en esta habitación, monstruos vinieron de frente, y el camino que conecta al 50avo piso, es el camino que conecta con el campamento principal- explico preocupado

-…Sera que?!- Tione entendió a donde quería llegar la conjetura del Capitán

-Reúne a Aiz y los otros…y volvamos al campamento lo más rápido posible-

Una vez el grupo llego a la salida que conduce al campamento en el piso 50avo, fueron recibidos por una horrible vista. Un ejército interminable de esos monstruos de ácido, hacían su camino rápidamente dejando una marcha de destrucción

-¡El campamento…esta…!-

 _-Tempestad-_

 _-*Despierta*-_

-¡No Aiz, espera!- grito Finn, pero ya era tarde

 _ **-[Ariel]-**_

Aiz activo su habilidad especial, que le permite usar los atributos del viento para aumentar sus capacidades de fuerza, velocidad y defensa, casi perfectas

-"No…ya no puedo detenerla"- fue lo ultimo que pensó Finn antes de empezar la carrera hacia salvar el campamento

-¡TIONE, TIONA, BETE! ¡SIGANME!- ordeno a sus compañeros, quienes con un grito de convicción fueron lado a lado con su capitán

 _ **-¡EXPULSEMOS A TODOS ESOS MONSTRUOS!-**_

* * *

El lugar estaba infestado, siquiera abrina millones de esas cosas, y solo seguían apareciendo más. El escuadrón delantero de los soldados de la Familia Loki hacía lo posible por defender el frente, pero sus escudos y armaduras estaban derritiéndose cada segundo que retenían a esas criaturas

Riveria Rios Alfar hacia lo posible por comandar las defensas tanto como podía, pero sin importar los esfuerzos de todos juntos podían contener a estos monstruos

-¡AAAAHHH! Mi…mi pierna…!-

-¡NO ES BUENO, NO PODEMOS CONSEGUIR TIEMPO NI PARA UN CANTO!-

-¡YA VIENEN! ¡¿NO QUEDAN MAS ESCUDOS?!-

-¡AYUDENME! ¡NO PUEDO VER NADA! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡NNNAAAAAAH!-

-La sangre…no se detiene ¡DENME MAS MEDICINA!-

Las cosas empeoraban. Los soldados gritaban por sus fatales heridas, la desesperación y la visión de un punto muerto estaban cada vez mas claras y Riveria cada vez mas

¡Pero! Cuando todo se veía oscuro, un poderoso viento cortante abrió un camino de esperanza para los soldados y la Elfo mayor. La Princesa de la Espada hizo su llegada junto al resto de la Elite de la Familia Loki

-¡AIZ WALLENSTEIN!-

-¡LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO!-

La espadachín rubia al ver las heridas en sus compañeros, con una vista preocupada que cambio a una valiente, se dispuso a acabar con todos los monstruos

-"No dejare que lastimen mas a nuestra familia"-

A ella seguían sus demás compañeros al combate, lentamente limpiando el camino con los monstruos

Pero…

Algo no estaba bien…

-¡¿Oye Aiz, que te parece mi poder?! ¡WIND JUDGEMENT!- pregunto Bete a Aiz con una sonrisa grande y confiada usando su ítem que le da una habilidad especial, "Floss Wirth", botas Mithril, hechas de un material que le permite absorber efectos mágicos y convertirlos en ataques especiales

Aun asi fue completamente ignorado, lo cual lo enfureció bastante y empezó a matar más monstruos por frustración

-¡VOY A PATEARLOS HASTA MORIR BASTARDOS!-

Los aventureros de elite de la Familia Loki erradicaban a los monstruos nuevos sin piedad, cada uno caía tras otro, todo parecía ir bien

Hasta que sucedió algo, que permanecería en la memoria de cada uno de los miembros de la Familia Loki para toda su vida

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Un terremoto de poder superior, mayor al de los dos anteriores hizo su paso, agrietando gran parte del centro del Piso 50, casi donde tenía lugar la pelea de los aventureros de elite contra la nueva especie, todos conmocionados trataron de hacerse camino, reagrupándose, al ver la rareza del nuevo fenómeno que se desarrollaba

 **¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!**

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- exclamo Bete al ver como las enormes grietas empezaron a crear un centro circular, como si algo ENORME estuviera emergiendo de los pisos inferiores

-¡Asi que esto era la causa de esos terremotos, todos, cuidado, las criaturas también parecen reaccionar y se esta reagrupando del otro lado del epicentro!- ordeno Finn mientras las grieta se empezaba a caer a pedazos, creando un gigantesco agujero

-¿Cómo va el canto, Riveria?- pregunto Gareth a su compañero

-El Terremoto me interrumpió a la mitad, tendría que empezar de cero. Pero gracias a que las criaturas se agruparon del otro lado del cráter, me dará tiempo para terminarlo cuando la batalla empiece de nuevo- informo la veterana a sus compañeros mientras formo un nuevo circulo mágico

-Algo no me gusta. Es solo mi intuición, pero, simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Tiona al ver el cráter recién formado, se supone que lleva directamente al piso 51, pero, se veía muy oscuro, casi no podía ver nada, como si el cráter no solo abriera paso al siguiente piso, sino a muchos pisos aun mas profundos

-Igualmente, estos terremotos son algo que no suele pasar aquí. ¡Todos prepárense! La nueva especie tampoco se ha movido, casi parecen paralizados, algo debe estar cerca- dijo Finn para luego morder su pulgar, algo malo iba a pasar, había que estar listos

 _*Aleteo*_

 **¡ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

Todos levantaron la vista, asombrados, ante la criatura que emergió del cráter, un Dragon Rojo, una criatura que se dice esta por encima de todas las demás especies de Dragones, cuerpo de escamas acorazadas, y un aliento de fuego capaz de derretir incluso montañas. Una bestia legendaria como ningún otra

Pero…

Eso no fue lo que los dejo con un frio sudor

-¿Qué…es eso…?- por primera vez en su vida, como aventurero, como capitán de la Familia Loki, y como hijo de esta madre tierra. Finn Deimne sintió **presión**

-Por la Diosa…-

-…En el nombre del Creador…-

Las hermanas amazonas estaban pasando un momento incluso peor, el solo ver aquello frente a ellas, se sentían, **insignificantes**

-Mierda…- Bete Loga, a pesar de venir de una raza superior, y llenarse a si mismo de un gran orgullo por su fuerza y determinación, se sintió **abrumado**

-Oh Diosas Santas…- Lefiya Viridis en toda su vida desde que salió de su aldea, desde que inicio como aventurera en la Familia Loki, pensó haber visto todo. Pero su ingenuidad la protegió demasiado, al ver tal escenario, sintió **desesperación**

-Algo como eso…bajo nuestros pies…en Orario…- Riveira, una maga veterana, experimentada de cientos de batallas, alguien que ha pasado en el Dungeon durante tanto tiempo, jamás espero alguna vez encontrar algo asi, ella sintió **dudas**

-…- Aiz Wallenstein conocida como "La Princesa de la Espada", Elite de la Familia Loki, la novata mas famosa que ha llegado al nivel 5 en solo 3 años, conocida por su infalible técnica y poder con la espada, con cada encuentro terminando en su victoria sin importar el oponente. Ella quien aún buscar superarse así misma…

 **Se sintió DEBIL**

 **¿Qué había frente a ellos?**

 **¡GROOOOOAAAAAAARRR! ¡GRWAR! ¡GAAAARAARRRAA!**

El Poderoso Dragon Rojo, moviéndose rápidamente, no estaba aquí para causar destrucción, _estaba escapando_ , ¿De qué, exactamente?

 _Un colosal brazo, hecho de hierro, salió del gran cráter, y como si estuviese en cámara lenta, agarro la cabeza del Dragon Rojo, como si de una pelota se tratase, el Dragon lanzo llamaradas de fuego y se agitaba violentamente para escapar_

 **¡CRACK!**

 _No lo logro_

 _ **¡SPLASH!**_

Una explosión casi sorda, un chapoteo rojo, un sonido desagradable que hizo a los aventureros temblar, el Imponente Dragon Rojo se convirtió en un semejante a lo que seria una garrapata llena de sangre cuando la revientan, los restos cayeron al piso, mientras el resto del cuerpo del gigante, por así decirlo, emergían del cráter

(Escuchar: Darksiders 2 The Guardian)

Los aventureros lo vieron. El Titan Metálico emergió del cráter y se mantuvo en tierra firme en toda su terrorífica gloria, si tuvieran que adivinar, seria al menos de unos 100m, quizá más, color naranja en su mayoría, con tonos grises, negros y unos brillantes ojos azules, parecía aun no haber captado sus presencias, pues su punto de visión se mantuvo hacia el ejercito de la nueva especie frente a el

 **[ANALISIS…]**

 **:PROCESANDO:**

 **_FORMA DE VIDA HOSTIL_**

 **_HABILITANDO METODOS DE FUERZA SUPRESORA DE ENEMIGOS A GRAN ESCALA_**

Hablo…

El gigante hablo, los aventureros sudaban cada vez mas al ver que el encuentro con esta cosa era cada vez mas raro y en cierto sentido, aterrador

-¿Q-Que demonios es esa cosa?- finalmente Tiona rompió el silencio

-No lo sé. Pero espero que sea amistoso…- dijo su hermana Tione

-B-Bueno, si fue capaz de hablar…dios eso si que suena raro… ¡Ejem! Si es capaz de hablar, quizá sea razonable…- comento Finn, después de todo el Gigante les dio la espalda por completo, centrando su atención en las criaturas

 **_Haciendo Sondeo del Área…_**

 **[PROCESANDO DATOS]**

 ***RESULTADOS***

 **_Formas de vida a base de carbono, AKA, Civiles Humanos notificados en el área, Armamento Balístico Explosivo a Gran Escala desarmado. Habilitando uso de Armamento Balístico de Infantería de Alta Precisión_**

 **[REQUERIMIENTOS ACEPTADOS]**

 **[ARTILLERIA BALISTICA ACTIVADA, FUEGO SUPRESOR, en T menos 5 SEGUNDOS]**

Mientras los aventureros hablaban cotidianamente, se pusieron en alerta, cuando escucharon sonidos fuertes y raros proviniendo del gigante. Sus caras se pusieron azules, cuando vieron que los hombros del gigante se transformaban, sus brazos y ciertas áreas de su cadera

 **¨5¨**

-¿Y-Y ahora que esta haciendo?- Lefiya pregunto conmocionada y asustado por el repentino cambio

-No solo eso, la nueva especie dejo de papar moscar, y comenzó a ir directo a esa cosa- menciono Bete al ver a los monstruos insecto atacar en manada a unos cuantos metros del Gigante

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Finn quien fue a reunirse con Riveira, llamando también a Lefiya

 **¨4¨**

-Yo creo que se ve algo genial…se ve todo hecho de metal, me pregunto como se mueve y como cambia partes de su cuerpo de esa forma- menciono Tiona, una fanática de las historias de ficción y fantasía

-Solo tu pensarías que esa cosa es genial- se burlo Tione, su hermana solo hizo pucheros

 **¨3¨**

Grandes cadenas de metal que portaban pequeños cilindros con fines puntiagudos eran cargados en esos grandes tubos de sus brazos y hombros, sonidos de chasquidos y otras cosas que nunca escucharon estaban siendo creados por ese enorme gigante, sin embargo, eso no detuvo el paso de los monstruos

-¡¿ESA COSA SE VA A QUEDAR AHÍ COMO SI ESTUVIESE CONGELADO O QUE?!- grito Bete enfurecido, y pensar que esa cosa hizo que se le retorciera la cola, ahora siente vergüenza de si mismo por dejarse intimidar por semejante pedazo de chatarra, al menos asi pensaba él

-Creo que es lo mejor, al menos será de cebo para que Riveria-san pueda convocar un canto para acabarlos a ambos- dijo Tione

 **¨2¨**

Finn había hecho una reunión con cada uno de los hechiceros de la expedición, incluyendo a Lefiya y Riveria, armando un plan que podría despejar el camino si su predicción esta correcta

-Si ambos bandos, el gigante irregular y la nueva especie entran en combate, será nuestra oportunidad para tomar ventaja. Necesitamos que todos unan sus fuerzas y creen un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso para ayudarnos a erradicar a ambas amenazas- explico Finn a sus compañeros magos

-Si es asi, un hechizo de tormenta de Hielo podría abarcar suficiente terreno para afectar tanto al gigante como al ejercito de monstruos oruga, pero no será rápido. Si tu predicción de que ambos lados entraran en combate es acertada, podríamos tener suficiente tiempo para terminar el canto. ¿Estas seguro de esto, Finn?- respondió Riveira, a lo que el Capitán asintió

-No se me ocurre un mejor escenario positivo, esta apuesta es todo o nada-

Lefiya trago saliva, de nuevo, su inseguridad la dejo temblando, hasta que una mano tranquilizadora poso sobre su hombro

-Lefiya…estamos juntas en esto. No temas- Riveira animo a su discípula, quien respiro profundo, gracias a sus palabras, se pudo aliviar un poco

 **¨1¨**

-Bien, ahora solo debemos…-

 _ **¡RATATATATATA!**_

 _ **¡BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
*TATATATATATATATATA!***_

 _ **¡BRATATATATATATATATATATATA!**_

 _ ***FUERTES RUIDOS DE DISPAROS DE ALTO CALIBRE***_

Podían jurar que sus oídos sangraban, pero no podía concentrarse en ese dolor ahora, no con la masacre que presenciaban, sea lo que sea, que el Gigante estaba haciendo con esos cilindros en su brazos y hombros, sea lo que sea, que fuese ese fuego y humo saliendo de ellos.

Los monstruos Oruga eran masacrados en masa, por una fuerza invisible que no entendían, pero casi podían distinguir pequeñas chispas incandescentes viajar a altas velocidades, golpeando el cuerpo de las criaturas, **perforándolas o haciéndolas explotar por la fuerza del impacto**

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AHORA?! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESE RUIDO TAN FUERTE?!- Tiona se tapó los oídos inmediatamente, ya no podía soportar más

-¡¿CREES QUE LOS ESTAS PASANDO MAL, MUJER ESTUPIDA?! NNNNNNGGGG!- Bete se hecho al suelo adolorido, su sentido auditivo de Hombre-Bestia lo estaba volviendo loco, casi sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar

Cada aventurero tenía su propia reacción al estruendo rompe tímpanos, y aunque Aiz también podía sentir que sus oídos podían sangrar, no quería quitar la vista de las acciones que estaba tomando el Gigante para enfrentar al enemigo

-"¿Magia? No, en ningún momento escuche un canto, también, el deja que esos artefactos en su cuerpo acaben con los monstruos, pero, ¿Cómo?"- pensó Aiz al ver el ejercito de la nueva especie caía una tras otra a gran velocidad, mientras el Gigante continuaba su lluvia de "fuego" sin piedad alguna

-Un método aterrador sin duda. Ser asesinado por una fuerza que es difícil de ver a simple vista, viaja a gran velocidad y perfora tu cuerpo al tacto. Me alegro que este concentrado en acabar con las nuevas criaturas- comento Finn al ver la terrible masacre

-¡CAPITÁN, EL CANTO CASI ESTA A LA MITAD!- informo uno de los guardaespaldas de los hechiceros

-¡Recibido! ¿Cómo va la…? ¡¿?!- Finn se volteó para revisar el estado de la situación, solo para ser recibido por un escenario intimidante, el ejército de monstruos oruga había sido brutalmente erradicado, pudo haber al menos millones de esas cosas, el ataque del gigante no duro más de uno minuto, pero eso no era lo que lo dejo callado.

El gigante se había agachado y ahora estaba mirando a su grupo fijamente, sin parpadear, ¿siquiera tenia parpados esa cosa? Esos brillantes ojos azules, casi parecía ver directamente a sus almas

…

 **[ESCANEANDO ESTADO DE LOS CIVILES]**

 **[TABULANDO LOS RESULTADOS]**

 ***TABULACION COMPLETADA***

 ***RESULTADOS***

 **_40% SUFREN QUEMADURAS GRAVES POR CONTACTO CON RESIDUOS ACIDOS, 30% DESGASTE MUSCULAR Y DESHIDRATACION, 10% HERIDOS DE GRAVEDAD, 5% EN ESTADO DE INCOSCIENCIA, 5% RESTANTE, ESTADO DE SHOCK_**

 **_Parámetros aceptables, procediendo la evacuación_**

¿Heridos? ¿Estado de shock? ¿Tabula-que-cosa? Los aventureros no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que el gigante decía, y hablaban el mismo idioma, aun asi su vocabulario era extraño y el tono de eco lo hacía difícil de entender. Una cosa estaban seguros. Esa gigantesca mano metálica acercándose a ellos no parecía amigable

-¡TODOS! ¡APARTENSE, AGRUPENSE Y PREPARENSE PARA EL COMBATE! ¡EL CANTO DEBE ESTAR TERMINADO O ESTAMOS MUERTOS!- ordeno Finn, todos los miembros salieron de su estupor para seguir las ordenes de su Capitán

-¡¿DE VERDAD PELEAREMOS CON ESA COSA?! No se si decir "que genial" o "que horror"- dijo Tiona

-¡BIEN POR MI! ¡ESE MONTON DE CHATARRA PAGARA POR DAÑAR MIS TIMPANOS!- grito Bete enfurecido se lanzo primero, aprovechando su agilidad como hombre-bestia trepo la mano del gigante, corriendo por su brazo apuntando llegar al rostro

-¡NNNNRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHG!- con todas sus fuerzas, asesto una poderosa patada en el rostro del gigante, este ni se inmuto, el resto del escuadrón cargo sus flechas y dispararon una lluvia contra el gigante, las flechas de partían en pedazos al entrar en contacto con su acorazado metálico

-Como supuse, su cuerpo es muy duro, ni siquiera el liquido corrosivo de las nuevas criaturas pareció afectarle- analizo Finn al ver el daño nulo que el gigante recibió

-Aiz…- el capitán llamo la atención de la Princesa, quien miro desde una posición alta

-Necesitamos que no compres tiempo para terminar el hechizo. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo- ordeno, a lo que ella asintió en silencio, usando "Ariel" para volar a toda velocidad hacia el gigante, el cual, todavía no se había movido

 **_Los civiles oponen resistencia_**

 **[CALCULANDO CURSOS DE ACCION]**

 **[OPCIONES DELIMITADAS]**

 **_BUSCANDO…_**

-Hmn!-

 **SLASH**

una repentina lluvia de cortes cayo sobre el gigante, esta vez, haciéndolo prestar atención a su alrededor, sus sensores le permitieron identificar a una fémina en armadura ligera, ojos magenta y de cabellera rubia, moviéndose a gran velocidad utilizando del impulso de un misterioso viento en su cuerpo, portaba una espada delgada pero altamente afilada y resistente, pues estaba dejando pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo

 **_CIVIL ARMADO_**

 **_PREPARANDO PARA SUPRIMIR_**

El gigante se impulsó en el aire, alcanzo impensables alturas, aumentando drásticamente la distancia entre el y Aiz, la chica espadachín hizo volteretas, para balancear y calcular su caída, posicionándose en un muro de piedra, preparándose para su ataque decisivo, el gigante en cambio, transformo uno de sus brazos en una gigantesca cuchilla curva anaranjada

 **_PROTOCOLO DEFENSA: ACTIVADO_**

 _-[Ariel "Wind"]-_ Aiz activo su magia, llevándolo al limite

 **-Máximo Rendimiento-** las ráfagas de viento se intensificaron por completo, concentrándose en un solo punto, **su espada**. Aiz estaba lista para desplegar su ataque mas poderoso, incluso si Finn le dijo que distraerlo era suficiente, ya que sus ataques no lo derrotaron

Ella tenia un mal sabor de boca. Ella quería saber que tan fuerte es, y ese gigante era una forma de demostrar si realmente se ha esforzado por alcanzar la fuerza que está buscando, este el punto en el que decidirá llevar su entrenamiento al límite, si de vencer a estos nuevos monstruos se refiere

 **{"Aiz-tan, si quieres volverte más fuerte, déjame decirte algo. Si gritas o dices el nombre de tu ataque definitivo, este se volverá más poderoso"}**

Una vieja conversación con Loki, aunque Loki estaba ebria y posiblemente bromeando, Aiz se lo tomo muy literal, y aunque es difícil de creer, realmente aumenta su confianza

 _ **\- [Lil' Rafaga] –**_

 **¡FLASH!**

Una decima de segundo, Aiz ya había colisionado con el Gigante con un poderoso y penetrante estoque de su espada, que podría perforar y dejar agujeros en cualquier bestia gigante o montañas, sus compañeros que fueron tomados por sorpresa por las acciones de Aiz, se cubrieron al ver el despampanante destello provocado por ambas piezas de metal, sacando chispas…

Pero…

 **_No oponga resistencia_**

El gigante de hierro solo era movido hacia atrás por el poderoso impulso, pero Aiz podía ver, su estoque solo había dejado un pequeño agujero y grietas, el impulso de su habilidad de viento estaba perdiendo fuerza, aparte, el impacto bloqueado puso un gran peso en su hombro y muñeca, no tuvo otra opción que ceder y volver tomar distancia regresando con su equipo, la colisión entre ambas fuerzas levanto una cortina de polvo por el impulso de Aiz

Sus compañeros aventureros preocupados al ver como el gigante seguía de pie, les dejo concernidos, y aún no había vista de Aiz

-De verdad…eso no fue suficiente…- Tiona vio paralizada como el titan continuaba estoico

-Aiz…- Finn frunció el seño frustrado, sabia que era peligroso, sabia que para Aiz, esta era una de sus oportunidades para probar su fuerza, aun así le dio el libre albedrio de ir por si misma

-¡CAPITAN EL CANTO ESTA LISTO!- informo el subordinado desde la cima de la montaña donde los hechiceros reunían poder

 **¡FUSH!**

Al escuchar el sonido de los vientos mágicos, Finn y los demás vieron a Aiz regresar completamente intacta, alegrados se reunieron inmediatamente

-Lo siento…no funciono…yo…- trato de disculparse, pero solo recibió un pequeño toque en la cabeza, el responsable siendo Finn

-Esta bien, yo fui quien te envió. Pero cumpliste tu parte a la perfección, ahora con el canto. Podemos poner las cosas a nuestro favor-

-Buen, trabajo, Aiz- Finn le dio un pulgar arriba, Aiz quería sonreír avergonzada, pero, esta vez solo asintió, el ver que su ataque mas fuerte fue casi ineficaz contra el gigante irregular, le dejo un mal sabor de boca del que no quería hablar por ahora

-Aiz…esta bien- la rubia se volteo a ver a las hermanas amazonas dándole cálidas sonrisas y un pulgar arriba

-Acabemos con esto para ir a casa. Extraño los baños calientes, jejeje- Tiona reía torpemente

-Todo listo. Hay que retirarnos, estamos en la zona roja para la tormenta de hielo. Hay que evacuar y…-

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Otro temblor estremeció a los aventureros, preguntándose que pasara ahora

 **_FORMA DE VIDA HOSTIL APROXIMANDOSE_**

 **[CALCULANDO NIVEL DE AMENAZA]**

 **[...]**

 **[GRANDE]**

De la nada, otra monstruo oruga aprecio, pero este no era como los otros, era enorme, quizá un poco mas pequeño que el otro gigante, pero eso no quita que era gigantesco

-¡¿OTRO MAS?!- Tiona grito otra vez al ver como no les han pasado mas que desgracias el día de hoy

-Eso también debió de venir de los pisos inferiores- dijo Tione mientras el resto del equipo empezó a retirarse

-¡TODOS! ¡EVACUEN A HORA! ¡DEJEN DE AMBOS MONSTRUOS PELEEN! ¡DEBEMOS SALIR DE LA ZONA DEL HECHIZO!- ordeno Finn para retirar a las tropas, cada miembro cargaba a su compañero herido, retirándose lo más rápido posible

-…-

Aiz miraba a ambas criaturas colosales empezando el combate, el gigante metálico uso su espada para rebanar parte del cuerpo de la oruga, mientras que esta lanzaba sus líquidos ácidos y una especie de polvo explosivo, una vez más, el gigante no parecía sufrir daño, pero, era cada vez más lento

 **[ENERGÍA NANITE AL 15% Y BAJANDO]**

 **[DIRIGIENDO ENERGÍA DE RESERVA A LAS FUNCIONES DE ESCAPE DE EMERGENCIA]**

-... ¿Nanite?- Aiz pudo escuchar algo que llamo su atención del gigante, quien uso una patada para crear distancia entre el y la criatura, sus hombros te transformaron en grandes cañones

 **_FUEGO DE ARTILLERÍA PESADA SUPRESOR: CARGADO Y LISTO_**

 **¡CLICK!**

 **_¡FUEGO!_**

 **¡BANG! ¡BOOM!**

Los proyectiles incandescentes volaron en pedazos grandes partes del monstruo oruga, que empezó a disparar grandes cantidades de acido aleatoriamente, finalmente, uso su espalda y decapito la criatura, y uso sus cañones para explotar la cabeza, los restos de la criatura cayeron y el gigante se cuclillo en el suelo, Aiz pudo ver, que estaba en su limite

-Incluso tú tienes un límite…- ella pensó al verlo exhausto

-¡Aiz vamos, Riveira y los demás están a punto de disparar!- Tione y Tiona la tomaron de sus dos manos y la llevaron fuera del lugar, Aiz solo tuvo una última vista del gigante, antes de que el masivo circulo mágico se proyectara bajo sus pies y carámbanos de hielo cayeran del cielo. El gigante misterioso apunto su puño al cielo

 **[5%...EYECCION INICIADA]**

 **¡FLOWSH!**

El gigante disparo uno de sus puños con una fuerza y velocidad que perforo la cima del piso 50, posiblemente llegando hasta los pisos superiores, las acciones detrás de esto eran desconocidas para Aiz…aunque quizá, algún día lo sepa

Lo ultimo que vio fue el hechizo de Hielo congelar y destruir los restos del gigante que ya hacia inmóvil

* * *

En otra locación

-¡HAH!-

 **SLASH**

 **¡GROAAR!**

Un aventurero novato que se había hecho su camino hasta el piso 5 en su primera encrucijada al Dungeon, acabo con la vida de uno de los monstruos, el aventurero se sintió lleno de confianza y adrenalina

Recogió el mineral especial de los restos de la bestia lobo, con una sonrisa brillante, emocionada y llena de sueños y metas. Este aventurero de cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos color escarlata, muchos dirían que parece un conejo, y se lo han dicho algunas veces

-Haha, estoy seguro que esto llenara a Kami-sama de orgullo. Bien hecho, yo- este aventurero lleno de emoción se dirigió hacia la siguiente locación, explorando el piso 5

* * *

-¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPEN! ¿Quién sabe que es lo que pasaría si una manda de minotauros llega a los pisos superiores? Sobre todo, para los aventureros novatos- dijo Riveira al ver como Tione, Tiona y Bete solo se divertían matando a las bestias tauro como si nada, provocando que huyeran despavoridos y desorientados

-…- Aiz miraba preocupada, yendo lo más rápido posible para acabar con ellos

* * *

Un objeto metálico no identificado estaba haciendo su paso hacia los pisos superiores a gran velocidad, aunque su impulso perdía poder conforme perforaba otro piso

* * *

-Lalalala~…- el aventurero cantaba felizmente mientras exploraba el Dungeon, era su primer día y estaba emocionado

* * *

-Aiz donde estas?! ¡Maldita mujer, la perdí de nuevo!- Bete maldijo al ver que ella se adelanto por completo, mientras el estaba en el piso 15

La Princesa de la Espada ya había llegado hasta el piso 10 donde los últimos 5 minotauros habían escapado

* * *

El objeto ya había perforado el espacio del piso 10, perdiendo potencia, usando el segundo recurso, utilizo una función de taladro para perforar los pisos más rápido más rápido arriesgando a perder combustible exponencialmente

* * *

El aventurero feliz, seguía explorando el Dungeon inocentemente luego de acabar con otra criatura de bajo nivel y recolectar el mineral, con una sonrisa confiada y una expresión feliz, continuo su camino por el piso…

Hasta que…

 **¡ROOOOOAAAAARRR!**

-¿Huh?- el aventurero ya no tan feliz vio como un enorme minotauro salido de quien sabe dónde, iba embistiendo en su dirección

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!- el aventurero salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a toda velocidad

* * *

 **¡SLASH!**

Aiz había matado al ultimo minotauro que estaba en la entrada entre el piso 6 al 5, hasta que escucho un fuerte grito de ayuda proveniente de dicho piso 5, apresura, uso su impulso de viento para llegar lo más rápido posible

* * *

El objeto metálico ya había traspasado la capa del piso 6 y estaba a medio camino de llegar al piso 5, con ya casi nada de impulso, solo haciéndose espacio con el poder del taladro para llevarlo lo poco que le queda

* * *

-¡UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- el aventurero logro esquivar una vez mas por suerte el ataque del Minotauro, pero para su mala suerte, quedo arrinconado, lleno de miedo, solo pudo ver como el monstruo se acercó bestialmente hacia el

-"Estoy a punto de morir…!"- pensó asustado…o eso creyó

 **¡SLASH!**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el aventurero novato había sido cubierto con sangre de minotauro, pues la bestia fue cortada en pedazos, en estado de shock, solo vio un destello rubio, ante él, estaba una hermosa mujer en armadura portando una espada

-…-

-¿Estas…bien?- pregunto ella desconcertada, al ver que el aventurero novato no había dicho una palabra

-Ah…Ah…- se quedó mudo

Aiz se quedó en el aire un momento también, porque, apenas verlo, por unos segundos, ella parecido ver un viejo recuerdo frente a ella, pero cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta que el aventurero novato seguía papando moscas

Se acerco a el y se inclino un poco para que la escuche mejor

-Etto… ¿Puedes…levantarte?- el pobre muchacho seguía en blanco

Aiz no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo, algo la saco no solo a ella de su trance sino al aventurero novato también

 **¡CRASH!**

Repentinamente un objeto de metal perforo el piso a solo unos metros de ellos, aparentemente, parecía un puño de metal, Aiz amplio la mirada fuertemente, el aventurero novato también se cayo al piso de la sorpresa

-"Eso es…!"- ella recordó que aquel gigante de metal había disparado su mano hacia la superficie, tomo su espada, aunque temblorosa, pensando lo peor

…

O eso pensó

* * *

(Escuchar: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST - Calm Sightseeing)

* * *

 **¡BAM!**

Uno de los "dedos" de metal fue pateado y destrozado por así decirlo, el responsable lentamente salió de la mano metálica, tambaleándose por completo

-¡Ay wey! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Aw nanita! ¡Juro a diosito que no vuelvo a hacer esto! ¡Aaaauuuuch, siempre que regreso a la normalidad desde mi forma EVO, termino con esta resaca! ¡A la verga! ¡Qué mentada de madre me di!- cayo al piso luego de tambalearse por un rato, dejando a la Princesa de la Espada especialmente confundida, ahora que tomo una mejor vista de él

Parecía ser nada mas que un adolescente, posiblemente de la misma edad de ellos, de metro ochenta, aunque sus ropas eran raras para lo que serian sus estándares, camiseta blanca con logotipos raros, encima una chaqueta de cuero naranja, en sus manos guantes azules de mangas naranjas, y unos raros pantalones con botas a juego color negro con líneas azules como diseño, cabello negro azulado y unas gafas marrones con café

-¿Qué pedo? ¿Ustedes quienes son…?- levanto la mirada a las personas que estaban frente a él…uno era un albino cubierto de sangre y la otra una linda chica rubia…que se le hacía familiar por alguna razón, y que también le apuntaba con una espada

Lentamente el joven pelinegro se levantó, aunque tambaleándose

-Me llamo Rex, mucho gusto- levanto la mano amiga sin titubear y con una sonrisa amistosa. Aiz se mantuvo firme, no quería hacerle daño, pero tenia dudas, aunque no sentía ninguna intención hostil de su parte

-¿Qué? ¿no sabes saludar? Chido, entonces ¿Hum? ¿Oye, estas bien?- Aiz vio al joven pelinegro caminar hacían el otro aventurero novato que seguía papando moscas, creo que el chico no es muy listo, o aún estaba en shock

Rex empezó a tronar sus dedos para ver si reaccionaba

-Ah… ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- sin decir nada el aventurero novato salió corriendo despavorido dejando a los otros dos jóvenes con unas caras planas interrogante

-¿Cuál es su problema? Oye… ¿Crees que sea mi aliento?- Rex le pregunto a Aiz, ella no dijo nada, tampoco iba a responder su pregunta

-Vaya…hablando del alma de las fiestas. Seguro te invitan al karaoke a menudo- bromeo el chico pelinegro, de nuevo, no obtuvo reacción de ella en lo absoluto

-"Publico difícil ¿eh?"-

No mucho después, se escucho una risa sínica, ambos adolescentes se voltearon para ver a cierto muchacho lobo descojonándose de la risa

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡COMO SE ESPERABA DE LA PRINCESA DE LA ESPADA, AIZ WALLENSTEIN! ¡INCLUSO UN AVENTURERO NOVATO SALDRIA CORRIENDO CAGADO DEL MIEDO, TAN SOLO VERTE! ¡RAAHAHAHAHA!- Bete se reía incontenible

Rex levanto una ceja al ver al tipo desplomarse de la risa sin ninguna razón aparente, Aiz hizo un puchero, ligeramente molesta por el comentario

-Asi que… ¿Te llamas Aiz? Lindo nombre, debes ser extranjera, oye sabes como puedo salir de aquí- pregunto Rex, a este punto Aiz sintió que tuvo suficiente por hoy, así que, calladamente señalo el mismo lugar por el que salió el otro aventurero novato

-Oh, gracias. Quizá ese tipo de hace rato me pueda ayudar, se veía raro pero desocupado, los dejare a ustedes a sus cosas. Gracias, _morrita_ , ¡Chao!- se despido por el camino directo a la superficie

Bete quien se limpiaba lagrimas por la risa que se pegó, fui directo a Aiz, quien estaba inspeccionando los restos del artefacto del que salió aquel muchacho

-Oye y quien era ese tipo de todas formas, el que tenia esa genial chaqueta naranja- pregunto Bete, no le cuesta admitirlo, la chaqueta de ese tipo se veía de buen material y era bastante buena

-Aquí…salió…de aquí- indico señalando los restos metálicos, que, para su sorpresa se empezaron a caer a pedazos, lentamente desvaneciéndose

-¿Qué demonios?- Bete miro ahora más serio

-Creo que ese chico. Podría estar conectado con aquel gigante que enfrentamos hace poco. Hay que hablar con el Capitan y los otros- se levanto al ver que no había nada mas que inspeccionar para regresar con los demás

* * *

Rex finalmente había conseguido salir a la superficie, para su sorpresa, era de día y uno muy brillante, también, no le costo mucho resaltar al chico de hace poco, para que decirles, es imposible no notarlo cuando está cubierto de sangre, Rex hizo su camino no sin antes ver que estaba en un gigantesco coliseo, y que el lugar del que salió es un agujero enorme, sin lugar a dudas el sitio en el que termino no era uno normal, más aun uno conocido

-"Empiezo a pensar…que estoy realmente lejos de casa"- dijo poniendo énfasis en "realmente" y "lejos", al ver que no solo había personas normales, había otras criaturas, como hombres mitad bestia, reptiles, ¿Elfos?, algo no estaba bien y Rex lo sabia

-¡OYE! ¡CHICO BAUTIZADO! ¡ESPERAME!- el aventurero novato que tenia cara de idiota por al parecer "conocer el amor de su vida" salió de su estupor para encontrarse con un interesante personaje

-Eh? ¿Me habla a mi señor?- dijo a lo que Rex contesto con una actitud carismática

-Señor no. Solo Rex. Mira, resulta que estoy un poco perdido, y tú eres podría decir, el tipo mas cercano que conozco, bueno, apenas nos conocidos haya atrás hace poco, pero puedo decir que podrías ayudarme. ¿Si?- pregunto este. El aventurero novato se le enseño no tratar con extraños tan amigablemente, pero había algo que le decía, que este chico no era para nada malo

-¡Claro! ¡De hecho justo iba al gremio ahora mismo!- sonrió de vuelta…aunque Rex ya no estaba sonriendo

-¿Gremio?-

-Hm, no conoces el Gremio de Aventureros. Todas las personas que trabajan en el Dungeon son miembros de Familias de Aventureros, ¿Su Dios no te lo dijo?

Rex seguía confundido

-¿Aventureros? ¿Dios?-

-Huh?-

-Eh?

Ahora ambos estaban confundidos, el joven pelinegro se agarro la cienes de la frente tratando de procesar lo que pasaba

-Te parece si…vamos desde el inicio- pidió el pelinegro de favor, porque realmente sentía que una situación mindfuck estaba pasando aquí

-Claro, em, ¿Por donde quieres comenzar?- pregunto el albino ensangrentado

-Lo básico. Mi nombre es Rex Salazar, un gusto, ¿Y tú eres?- el extendió su mano para el saludo

-Oh, bien. Me llamo Bell Cranel. Mucho gusto conocerlo Señor Rex- Bell estrecho su mano emocionado

-Bájale con lo de Señor. Solo Rex, así que… ¿Dónde estamos?-

Pregunto, desconcertando, mas al albino sobre que tanto sabia este muchacho, pero algo tenia claro

-"Kami-sama, es posible que tengamos un nuevo integrante"- sonrió pensando que su pequeña Familia podría empezar a crecer

 **FIN!**

 **CONTINUARA!**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD HIJOS DE LA VERGA! ¡¿ME EXTRAÑARON?! LES DIJE, QUE TUVIERAN ESPERANZAS Y CONFIARAN EN MI ¡¿O NO?! LES DIJE QUE NO ME HABIA RENDIDO**

 **AQUÍ LES DEJO MI MAS RECIENTE OPPUS MAGNUS.** **O DEBERA DECIR, OPPAI MAGNUM?** **PORQUE SE NOS VIENE TREMENDA TRAMA GRACIAS A LA DIOSA LOLI TETONA QUE TODOS AMAMOS, HESTIA!**

 **Ya dejando las drogas, este capitulo será el inicio de una nueva aventura para el EVO cabron que todos amamos, REX, ahora, que este capitulo saliera en navidad es mera coincidencia, yo lo quería terminar para el 23 pero las cosas se pusieron un poco poblematicas**

 **Pero dejando las excusas de lado, espero hayan disfrutando este super extenso capitulo, y no se agiten, que el próximo esta la vuelta del 2020…**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH NO SE CREAN QUE SI ESTARE ACTIVO XD**

 **AHORA LA IDEA DE ESTE FIC VINO LUEGO DE FUMARME TODO DANMACHI, MANGA, ANIME Y SPIN OFF, ASI QUE QUE QUEDE CLARO, A MI ME GUSTA CUANDO LA TECNOLOGIA MODERNA SE VIOLA A UNA CIVILIZACION MEDIEVAL, Y QUIEN MEJOR QUE NUESTRO AMADO POR TODOS, REX, PARA EL TRABAJO, LANZARLO AL MUNDO DE DANMACHI PARA TENER SU PRIOMIO "FAMILIA" CON JUEGOS DE AZAR Y MUJERZUELAS(WAIFUS)**

 **Como sea, no olviden que si les gusto darle a favoritos, y dejen su review, que yo los pareció mucho, no olviden seguirme en este sensual pagina FF, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**

 **Mata ne =w=/**

 **PD: LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA, SERA ESTA. PORQUE QUIERO DEJARLE UN 2DO EPISODIO ANTES DE EMPEZAR DE NUEVO LA FARRA CON LAS DEMAS**

 **;3**


End file.
